Pokemon SoS: White Rose Legend
by Lord Chocobo the Mighty
Summary: Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes. And lots of violence. The world of Pokemon is in constant danger of cataclysm, yet nobody notices. Why? Full novelisation of the games Red through Platinum.
1. Awakenings are Rude Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any of its prolific forms, though I despise all versions of the anime, so the emphasis here is the games. If I DID own them, you can bet the main protagonists would be much, much more interesting, rather than mute "yes, sir no, ma'am" slaves who never complain and never make mistakes. It's inhuman I tell you! I do however own a number of the characters contained herein, however none of them are in this chapter, as even Dani is not mine. The poor androgynous thing is a favor to a friend, and belongs to aforementioned friend, AureusVeras. Or something along those lines. Can never spell it…

Why do legends exist? It is because they are a means of history, history either deemed unfitting for official acknowledgement, or because there was no method to do such, as writing is. Either reasoning is proof – legends exist because of fear. But what do we fear? Is it the distortion that time and space will invariably force upon it, expanding it until it is disproportional with the original threat? Or is it the small core of truth at the center of each legend that makes us shudder, for no matter how benign in appearance anything mightier than man is to be feared? It is the fear that drives us, makes us strive to improve. This, in context with a story, we call 'morals'. But what if the moral is not so easily discerned? What if here is no moral or it has been lost to the ages? Let that then be up the one who reads it, if it is written, who hears it if it is spoken, who tells it, across the course of life. Let that be up to you. And let me tell you a story… No – let me convey to you… a legend.

~K.C.

**Pokemon S.O.S**

_White Rose Legend_

Alarm clocks truly are the worst creation man has ever deigned to foist upon sanity at large. A way of marking time is useful, yes, but the piercing wail of a Loudred was not as much so. Still, for once the blonde form that stumbled its way through what might be called, in an alternate reality which did not involve anything nearly reminiscent of order, a morning routine. Wakening, no matter how unforgivably rude, was a relief from the downright odd dream – should it be called a nightmare? It wasn't really all that scary – said figure had just experienced. Reflected in a hanging mirror, a durable white coat hung loosely to a form that while just barely feminine most would say was male. That thought always depressed the androgynous entity. Nearly old enough to be called an adult, plenty old to adventure alone in the wilderness of the world as was often custom in the years between childhood and maturity, and having graduated from multiple schools long ahead of the typical timeline, yet the expected – hoped for and pointedly overdue – curves were simply… not there. She sighed and continued about her business, starting her day as per the norm while her mind wandered backwards through the terribly mundane tasks to the mentality of her previous dreamscape. With one interruption; The SNOOZE effect of her Loudred clock ran out, and the awful racket began anew. Until a flying wrench managed to put it out of its misery anyway. One must love the invention of the wrench; useful little things, almost as much so as a good screwdriver.

Locating her custom Personal Computer among the infinite mountains of identical clothing and valleys of _actual floor space_ was not an easy task, yet all part of the ritual. Flicking it open, the cheery and metallic voice of her A.E.T.H.E.R.-Net Navigator, Porygon (who only ever managed to speak in human tongues whilst on-line in her computer and despite being a man-made and genderless thing had chosen a tone that was decidedly female), piped out an enthusiastic greeting as it wandered across her pale blue 'wallpaper' to the folder that consisted of a collection of files that were her impromptu diary, dream record (which often would lead to ideas for new inventions), and invention progress list and workload. In a moment of childishness, she had named the folder 'SAVE'. Her latest foray into the realm of the subconscious had not resulted in any sudden inspiration, but she felt the need to record this particular dream anyway.

_Darkness was prevalent, a landscape where up, down, left, and right were viable directions, but indistinguishable from one another anyway so she supposed it wouldn't matter which way she went. Or, if she even went at all. But she was driven by curiosity, and an unexpected awareness of situation and action led her to a singular desire within the blackness – experimenting. So she moved forward. At least she moved where she believed was forward, but wasn't that what truly mattered when 'reality' was omni-directional? She was outfitted in much the same way she always was – white coat, loose long pants, too many pockets each, with a dark shirt and the most durable pair of sneakers she had ever managed to locate. _Residual Self-Image?_ A figure melted in from the blackness, tall and gaunt, draping a similar coat over a simple sweater vest and slacks. His close-cropped blonde mane was streaked with grey, and an unruly trio of spines pointed determinedly to the left, regardless of which direction he faced. The aging man held an open book close as he spoke, seeming to read as though from a script. _"_Hello there!" he called with hollow, airy cheer, "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"_

I've only been here since I was born, was the sarcastic and somewhat confused thought the girl held in check.

"_My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Professor!"_

I already knew that; it's my name too, Grandpa. And that would be because you ARE a Professor. _Needless to say she was thoroughly bewildered._

"_This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon!"_

Knew that too.

"_For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. _

New data please.

"_Myself…I study Pokemon a profession._

That would be why you're a Professor.

"_First, what is your name?"_

_That was the breaking point. She was quite certain 'Professor Oak' was not so senile as to forget who _she _was._

"Er…Dani? Danielle? Your _granddaughter_!?"

"_Right! So your name is Yellow!"_

"No! No it's not! Grandpa what's wrong!?"

_She was summarily ignored; Oak seemed to not even realize she was present, taking his cues from some invisible timer. Another figure melted in, one Danielle Oak knew quite well, and both loved and loathed in equal parts. His auburn mane formed some kind of forward sweeping Mohawk in its unruliness despite any effort to tame. A plain scarlet shirt and blue jeans was accessorized simply yet stylishly by a pendant showcasing in silver and gold a symbol from the Johto Region; a yin-yang she believed it was called. His arrogance knew no bounds, his self-satisfied smirk one of the few things that could effectively crawl under her skin – he was the one thing anathema to Danielle's existence: her cousin._

"_This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby."_

Not really…he's always been better at everything…

"…_Erm, what is his name again?"_

"WHAT!? YOU FOGOT US BOTH!?" _Dani feared for her grandfather's sanity. In fact, at the moment she feared for her own. Until realizing she had lost that years ago. She sighed, and deigned to indulge him._

"Grandpa. That's Gary. Garfield? Your grandson? Your ONLY grandson?" Perfect at everything and the family favorite? she neglected to add, but bitterly mused.

"_That's right! I remember now! His name is Green!"_

Color fixation to compliment senility? This had better be a dream.

"_Yellow!"_

"Dani."

"_Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold!"_

I hope not.

"_A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!"_

I'm too clumsy; I'll never survive out there!

"_Let's go!"_

Oh no…

_The dream-Oak faded from existence, his last words echoing dramatically. Oddly, Gary remained until the last instant, vanishing instantly and soundlessly. Next she knew…_

The finishing touches completed on her log, and Porygon, her first and only Pokemon given to her by her grandpa, wandered about the A.E.T.H.E.R.-Net. According to its – her? – Trainer's instructions. Dani was in need of new components for the slew of household devices and new contraptions that dominated her bedroom's surface space in varying states of assembly and disrepair. It was times such as this that the Oak name held a perk or two. Under the assumption that the parts would be put to use at Green Laboratories Incorporated, the intercontinental company of conveniently plant-named scientists and inventors who acted as the Devon Corporation's primary economic rivals, of which her grandfather was a part of – head of the Kanto region branch in Pallet Town – most suppliers were willing to give her a significant discount. The living money she received every now and again from her mother was more than enough to cover both food and mechanical expenses because of it. Her two biggest projects at the time had a multitude of problems individually that needed solving, but one in common that was a particular nuisance – the lack of a suitable power source. No matter what manner of technical tweaking she performed she simply could not achieve a suitable power output, most particularly on the lesser of her machines; a potable version of the Pokemon Healing Machines the populous – and often oddly conveniently placed in the most absurd of locations – Pokemon Health Centers, or PokeCenters used to restore a Pokemon to peak physical condition faster than natural rest, and frequently from rather grievous injuries.

The PokeCenter was a non-profit establishment that operated independently of any companies and free of charge, so there was no pressing need for the device Danielle was developing… but sometimes you just couldn't make it to a Center in time, and didn't have any of the needed recovery sprays the Pokemon Markets sold on behalf of the Devon Corporation's recently purchased pharmaceutical arm the Silph Company or Green Labs Medical. Annoyances like poison, which steadily sapped away the strength of an affected Pokemon, were a notorious bane of the unprepared. Dani wasn't much of a battler, so she had never personally encountered problems like that, but a solution to such emergency situations would likely be appreciated by those who did. And besides, she didn't fully trust the Centers. Nothing that high-tech and expansive could survive for very long with zero charge. They didn't even ask donations to help make ends meet! She assumed they had financial backing from a person or persons anonymous and highly wealthy. And in her mind, where there was that much money, there were ulterior motives.

That aside, Dani's roaming gaze settled longingly over the partially constructed husk of her pride and joy, a PokeDex, an Illustrated Pokemon Encyclopedia. She had no idea where her grandfather had gotten the "Dex" part from, but as its original inventor it was his right to name it what he pleased. If he'd felt like it, he could have named it the "Super Samuel Oak Knowledge Mech-Book." But he didn't. A PokeDex was a sophisticated piece of machinery that took a long time to make and were very expensive to develop, so they were pretty rare, only given to trainers of exceptional skill, or potential skill. Or those with a few million Poke to burn. The only reason Dani had one was because she was using it as a blueprint for her own model – one with significant upgrades, including a full three-dimensional holographic display inspired by her Porygon. She had fought to sublimate the urge to dissect it irreparably ever since. Her grandfather – and everyone else she knew – knew she was a hopeless trainer, but he could respect her talent in creation. A few of Green Labs' more unique items sold were based on here own schematics. All of which were mechanical. She could dissect and reassemble most machinery blindfolded if told the make and model, but she was similarly lacking in the field of chemistry as she was in the field of battle. Good with a wrench, bad with a Bunson, worse in a Battle – or so her family liked to jibe.

Nature has a tendency to take over at any time. So it was now, as Danielle oak succumbed to one of humanity's most basic instinctual needs: The need…to feed.

)-(Korner of Kweh)-(

Okay, This here is where the great and amazing Lord Chocobo the Mighty (yours truly) will babble about what inspired me in the current chapter and make any pertinent notations about the story as I think of them, as well as answer to any reviews I receive. Which I demand, and not unreasonably. I don't ask for hundred reviews a day, but a lot of time and effort and research has gone into this, so if I'm not getting any feedback I will simply assume nobody likes it and discontinue it on FanFiction. If I manage to refine the actual written implementation of the SoS story enough, I hope to one day submit it to Nintendo and Creatures for publication permissions. Isn't that a goal worthy of a few people's opinions?

OOOO….dramatic opening words from the unknown K.C, I wonder who that could be? Anyway, so, this is but one of several beginnings, but I felt it was the logical place to start the story, being closest to the starting location of the R/B/G/Y games. Dani is like an embodiment of the "smart" archetype. Highly intelligent, pitiful combat value. Minor Inferiority complex. Though sometimes the "smart" character is a huge jerk and has a superiority complex. Green Labs was…an idea. I forget the original inspiration it's been so long, but basically it's the cooperation labs of Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Ivy, and any others I may have forgotten, as well as another OC…

Untill Next Time folks!


	2. Delivery Girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. It's still Nintendo and Game Freak's. Such a pity, that… My take is so much better than anything the plot monkeys back at Creatures Inc. could come up with! But the The Legend of Zelda franchise is MINE ALL MINE!! Not really, no. Nintendo's as well. Without further ado…begin! (Start moving your eyes downward, across the page _)

Food; a commodity for some, a rarity to others, and a joy to most. A pain in the ass to Dani. The blonde scanned the shelves and cabinets of her downstairs kitchen area for a flavor she felt like eating. She was a disastrous cook, and so lived almost solely off of Devon's Noodle Cupz instant soup and Fizz'N'Bubble soft drinks. Primarily, the later was found in melon flavor. She liked melon. But as yet she was actually running low on both. She made a mental note to go to the Market nearby later, and shoved a water-filled cup of Sweet and Sour Pork flavor into her mini-WaveCook, and waited.

Waiting is one of the worst things one can do when hungry. It dulls all sense but the pangs of the stomach, and the feeling of desire manifest – watering mouth being foremost among them. Focus is disbanded to everywhere, yet centered solely on the forthcoming meal. But something caught the young Oak's eye. A piece of paper taped to her fridge unit. It was…shiny. A glittering, light-reflecting sheet of hot pink notepaper. She shuddered…hot pink… Regardless, she snatched up the paper to scan its contents – she had vegetated to enough Legend of Zelda games to know that if something is shiny, odds are it's important.

Well, moderately important. A simple shopping list scrawled in a neat and somehow flowery hand so completely unlike her own Torchic-scratch that it left little doubt who had written it, and why.

Roseline Oak, her mother and her grandpa's daughter-in-law, had gone off into the wide world. Again. And she had taken a generous amount of supplies with her, leaving a bit of the neutral coinage currency called Poke generally used around the world, in order to repurchase and restock what she had taken. Again. But when did she get back from her last 'outing'? It didn't really matter, but she was still curious.

_Let's see now…potions, antidotes, Noodle Cupz._ That would explain why she was running so low. _Energy drinks, towels… _wait, towels? Did _anyone_ actually think of that? Well, her mother was an efficient and effective planner despite coming off on the surface as airy and empty-headed. The only reason she traveled so much was because she was well aware Dani could fend for herself well enough. And if need be Pallet Town and the rest of the Oaks were just a quick jaunt to the south. A loud, perhaps even obstinate beep shook her from her reverie. It was time to eat. Then she would grab her laptop and Porygon's 'Ball and head for the Mart'.

Viridian city was…small. It had only just barely managed to scrape the census statistics for the title of 'city' for the past several years. Really it was more of a county, a suburb of distant Pewter City, whilst Pallet Town – she had no idea how it managed to be called a town with so much open space – was as rural as the Kanto region got. How was it her grandpa liked to describe it again? It was a blank slate, an open pallet untouched by pollution or industry, just waiting to be painted with the colors of the many different people of the world. He was full of that sort of sentimental musing, and most found it kind of endearing. Regardless, the Market was conveniently right near her own home, only a five or so minute walk, and easily recognized as the only building in the entirety of the town with a blue roof. How it managed that was anybody's guess, but Dani entertained an amusing fantasy of the location boss ordering a squadron of Mart'-workers out into the city in the dead of night armed with brushes and paint buckets in every color of the rainbow, sans blue. Ridiculous, but it was amusing nevertheless.

Stepping inside, anyone not already accustomed to the aisles and aisles of goods on high shelves and blue tile floors would be in awe. They had almost anything you could ever need in the Markets as a normal person, though the Viridian branch was a bit low on Trainer supplies. In front of the transparent display counter was a pair of men chattering tensely and in low tones about something. They had an air about them that clashed violently yet blended together, so Dani assumed they were well acquainted and would not move their supposed argument to a more violent level. Still, attempting to pay them as little mind as possible, she couldn't help but notice a few oddities. One was dressed in the pale green jumpsuit of the Global Postage and Delivery Service, his cap – the same pastel tone as his professional attire – pulled low over his eyes, obscuring most of his face along with hanging locks of midnight. Considering the apparent GPDS-worker gave her a chill; there was something faintly…wrong about him, something cold and creepy. The workman's companion – probably a delivery recipient – was dressed in extremely fine clothes that appeared casual at a glance, but were very obviously foreign design, though they did slightly resemble an academy uniform with the navy coat and tie over a white button-up shirt. His snowy white mane caught her attention the most though. White was an uncommon tone even in dye, and never that pure. He had an air of refinement about him, but his olive eyes were cool, flat, and calculating even as for a brief moment, they locked with Dani's own onyx ones. Those eyes alone were more unnerving than the postman's entire being, and with a small squeak of surprise, she found herself scurrying away, barely remembering to grab the things she needed along the way, quickly filling her arms as she had forgotten to grab a basket.

When at last she returned to the counter the two figures were gone, almost as if they were never there. She considered a moment that they were perhaps a terrible figment of her imagination when a deep, faintly sleepy voice brought her back to reality. Again. It seemed she couldn't keep her head in the real world.

"Head in the clouds again, Dani?" it drawled. Turning around, Dani regarded the one person she considered to be a real friend leaning lazily on the other side of the exchange counter. His was a tired appearance, and Dani swore he intentionally cultivated it to look like he had just rolled from bed and intended to return first chance. Of course, she was quite certain that about the last part, he did. His eyelids drooped into a half-hooded regard that mostly obscured his eyes themselves. To this day nobody was certain of their color beyond that they were dark. Though he wore the traditional pinstriped shirt and blue apron of a Mart' clerk, he did insist on a concession. Possibly two, as she wasn't sure if it was normally allowed to smoke inside. She assumed not, so likely two.

There was really no need to glance at the tag adorning his breast, for Kevin's….headgear…stuck out like a sore thumb. It was strange, a vibrant neon orange beanie that clashed terribly with the few wisps of hair that managed to escape under its elastic brim, which were a brown so deep as to be nearing black, same as the scruff around his face that would eventually be able to be called a goatee. Eventually.

The cream-colored feline draped across his shoulder was a dead giveaway as well, with the twenty-poke coin inexplicably attached to the creature's forehead. For all his eccentricities, Kevin Voll was very good at his job, one of the best to be found, really, which was why his 'eccentricities' were only barely tolerated. Unfortunately his habit of sleeping on the job was killing his chances for any professional advancement. Hell, it was only a matter of time before he got himself fired. As good as he was while awake; he didn't make the Marts any profit whatsoever asleep. The man in question merely gazed solemnly at his unfortunately physically immature friend, his heavy-lidded eyes almost hypnotic, and reached up with one hand to scratch his companion behind the ears, eliciting a contented purr.

"Huh? What?" Dani had spaced again. It happened a lot around Kevin. Not because she had any romantic feelings for him, but because she was raised to look people in the eyes, and Kevin had the remarkable 'talent' of making anyone who looked at him directly feel suddenly very sleepy themselves. It was almost as though he had this…aura of relaxation, and his eyes were a carrier.

"Dani," he drawled, almost as if his words would turn to a yawn any moment, "You were planning on heading down to Pallet later today, right? To visit your grandfather?"

"Yea…?" She answered as she set down the supplies she had gathered and he began to ring them up on the register. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was headed. He'd asked favors in the past, but none involving her grandpa.

"Well look, I need a favor. Could you take down a package to him for me? His order came in, but I'm on the clock right now, and I don't want to have to pay a Courier for such a little thing."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean…you know how I am!"

"No problem, you go that way all the time, and make it in one piece. Plus, the thing is supposedly near indestructible. You'll be fine."

"Well, alright. I'll take it down later."

"Cool. Hey, if you bump your schedule and take it now, I'll bag your stuff and bring it by your place when I'm on break. I still have the spare key."

"Well…okay, fine. I'll take it now. But even after that you owe me."

"I got it. See ya later."

"Yea, well wish me luck. I'm going to need it." She reached over and gave the feline Pokemon a quick rub under the chin. "Bye, Meowth."

"Nah, you'll be alright. What's the worst that could happen?"

_**FAMOUS.**____**LAST.**____**WORDS.**_

**Korner of Kweh**

So yea, sorry that took so long to do folks but…truth be told, I didn't like writing that chapter. Some of it was humorous, but a lot just felt…forced. Oh, well, it was necessary. Fans of the original series should have the gist of what's to come. Newcomers, You will know soon enough if you haven't already guessed. Anyway, Kevin. I like Kevin. He's deviated a tad from the original plan, but I think it makes him seem more…real. Oddly enough, expect to see more of Kevin. A lot more. I expect the updates will come faster on chapters to come, but understand my schedule leaves little in the way of writing time these days.

Review Responses

AureusVerus: Good to know somebody cares. I hope my conventions were more acceptable this time. I'd prefer as little discordance as possible in this song. Keep reviewing, reviews are what keep me going, and you may perhaps inspire others to step up and do the same.


End file.
